


Don't Wanna Know

by shadowdimples



Category: HINAPIA (Band), PRISTIN (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdimples/pseuds/shadowdimples
Summary: After all this time trying to win the heart of Kim Minkyung and constantly meet with failure, Kang Yaebin finally decided to give up and move on with her life. Supported by Jung Eunwoo, her best friend, she slowly try to accept the fact that Minkyung would never reciprocate her feelings.Will that be an easy ride for her to move on from Minkyung?
Relationships: Im Nayoung/Zhou Jie Qiong | Kyulkyung, Jung Eunwoo/Kang Kyungwon | Yuha, Jung Eunwoo/Kang Yebin | Rena, Kang Yebin | Rena/Kim Minkyung | Roa
Kudos: 1





	Don't Wanna Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Minkyaebin story, with side of Gyeongwoo and probably Napink. This story first written in my mother language with no proofreader, so you'll find some mistakes here and there. It will be great if you point out those mistakes and ask me to correct them. 
> 
> This story also posted in asianfanfics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaebin always patient every time Minkyung breaks her heart, until that one time she had enough.

A young woman, who was only at the beginning of her twenties, looked pensively on a table of a cafeteria that was not too packed with visitors. Her eyes gazing at the cup of warm tea on her desk, with a plate of sponge cake which she had not touched at all.

One second, two seconds, three seconds, until a few hundred seconds passed, but she just looked at the dish with no appetite. Her cloudy brown eyes were absorbed in watching smoke from her tea rising up, up, and up leaving the cup and then disappearing into the thin air.

She flinched in surprise. Her eyes accidentally caught an incident that managed to crush her heart. Not too far from there, a young woman is seen with an unknown man around her age. From her perspective, she saw that man tilting his face, about to land a sweet kiss that woman's face.

Oh God, she knows who that woman is.

She is so familiar with the silhouette of that well-carved body, that angelic voice, even that feminine gesture.

That woman is Kim Minkyung, someone she deeply in love with.

That woman is the only one who has been throne on her heart for the past few years, and also the one who keep making her heart screaming in pain.

It seems like that guy has kissed Minkyung's lips and that made her is smiling shyly. Then she gently hitting that man's arm.

Her heart burning with jealousy because of that stupid and cheesy affectionate scene unfolded infront of her.

Cliché and painful. She shoud’ve known that falling in love with an heterosexual woman is really painful. Melting their hearts is not as easy as you usually see in so many fictional stories you can easily find all over internet.

She has proven it and the reality has killed her beaming hope by force.

Don't ask how much it hurts.

Her eyes began to feel hot and watery when she looked at that painful scenario.

She blinked. A droplet of hot water melted from the corner of her eye. She quickly wiped that damn tears and tried to neutralize expression on her face as if the scene has no effect on her, as if the sight has never leave a deep wound iniside her tender heart. She looked away and then bit her trembling lips against the sobs. After she calm down a little she shoved a piece of cake into her mouth. She forced herself to swallow that cake even though her throat hurt as if it choked by a blunt object.

After successfully swallowing a few pieces of her sponge cake, she stopped. Her eyes fell back on the warm tea on her desk. The tea now is not that warm anymore because some of the heat has been released into the air. The temperature of the tea is almost as normal as room temperature.

Suddenly a spark of thought crossed her mind.

She wanted her feelings for Minkyung disappear just like the disappearance of heat from her lukewarm tea cup. She wants all the love that has been lodged in her heart for almost eight years to fade away little by little, then disappear without leaving any trace as if it never there before. She wants to be invulnerable, no longer feels pain in her chest and glistening tears in her eyes when she see that woman being lovey-dovey with another people.

After that happened she doesn't know, no longer wanted to know, and probably she doesn't even want to look at that woman face anymore.

In short, she was already feeling so much pain and no longer intend to fight for her unrequited feelings.

After finishing her food and drinks, she rose from her seat and then went to the cashier's desk to pay her bill. After that she went out of the cafe. She didn’t look back even for once towards them anymore . Her determination was settled, this time she would really leave, no longer begging Minkyung to love her in return. She had enough. She doesn't want any piece of that woman who had repeatedly broke her heart.

From that moment, she already decide to let go of Minkyung. She accepted her defeat and finally move on, maybe someday after her heart no longer possess such romantic feeling for that woman, she will try to befriend her again.

She closed her eyes for a moment, breathed in a lot of air then exhaled back slowly.

"A new page in your life starts here, Kang Yaebin ..." she muttered.


End file.
